The S Men
by TheLIAF
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, four students under go a series of changes in their bodies. Although they're searching for a cure, blessed with Super Powers, one thing is inevitable; the formation of the S-Men! Possible CrackFic
1. Screw the Rules!

**I know I have another story I should probably be doing, but I got distracted. XD...Because Superheros are awesome. =D**

**~Christino**

Avaric Tenmeadows sat at the back of the chemistry class, texting. To who, he wasn't exactly sure, he was on spam mode; sending pictures of kittens wearing sunglasses, walruses hugging chickens, messages stating that you would die in a week if it wasn't passed on, pretty typical stuff.

_Chemistry's stupid. Why do I care if noble gases have full valence shells? Is that going to make me rich and famous? Noooo._

He turned to his right, to find his friend, Fiyero Tiggular, wearing his not so inconspicuous headphones, blasting music.

_What a dumbass. I can hear his terrible music from here. _

As Avaric put his head down, ready to start napping, when the chemistry teacher suddenly cleared his throat and tapped a metre stick on his desk.

"Class, I want you to partner up. I have an experiment planned for you to do."

Avaric shifted his sleepy gaze over toward Fiyero and mouth the words, "Get over here, fool."

In turn, Fiyero gave him a dismissal wave as he flipped his black hair. "No, you get over _here_." He mouthed back.

Avaric crossed his arms as his green eyes gave Fiyero a bored look. "I'm not moving you queer."

"Oh, grow up!" Moaned Fiyero out loud, "Just come over here!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Tiggular?" Asked the chemistry teacher as he glared at Fiyero.

"No, Professor Sedgwick." Grumbled the young man.

"Then I suggest you quickly partner up with Mr. Tenmeadows, we're all waiting for you, Mr. Tiggular." Said the professor.

"Condescending asshole." Growled Fiyero under his breath as he moved two seats over to sit next to Avaric.

"Now then," Started Professor Sedgwick, "On the tables in front of you, you'll see that I've placed a few labeled beakers containing various liquids, a Bunsen burner, and your instructions. You have the rest of the class to finish this experiment, you may now begin."

With that, Professor Sedgwick sat down at his desk and unfolded the day's paper.

"Alrighty! Fiyero, you heard the man, do the project while I try and score with the group beside us."

Fiyero grabbed his friend's shirt just as Avaric started to turn away, "Oh no you don't. If I'm the one doing all the work, I'm bound to blow something up."

Avaric just stared at him.

"Ok, granted, you being here might only make that more probable, but…then…it won't be completely my fault."

"I hate you," Sighed Avaric, "But alright, let's do this."

The brunette picked up the instruction sheet, "Ok, it says that the outcome should be a bright pink foam." He looked up, "Dude, get some pink food colouring and some soap."

"Why?"

"Cause there's no way we can do this without cheating."

"Man up." Sighed Fiyero as he ran a hand through his hair. "Step one, pour one pint of the liquid gallium into the glass burette containing the piece of copper. Did you get that, Av?"

"Uh…sure."

"Ok, step two, turn on the Bunsen Burner."

"Uh, Fiyero?"

"What?"

"What's a Bunsen Burner?"

Fiyero stared at his friend, "To be honest, I have no idea."

"B-but, what do we do then?"

"Uhh… Oh! My kindergarten teacher always said that if we didn't know how to spell something, we should sound it out. Let's try that."

"Ok, Bunsen…Buunn siiiinnnn..burneerr..oh! Burner! It's the fire making device!"

Fiyero flipped a switch on the odd metal device; a small flame flickered into existence.

"Genius!"

"Ok step three, you mix…uh, hey Avaric, how do you pronounce that word?"

Avaric leaned over to read what Fiyero was pointing at, "Solution? It says you're supposed to mix the solution."

"I totally freaking knew that. Asshole, why'd you tell me? Are you trying to make me look bad?" Scowled Fiyero.

"You don't need my help for that."

Fiyero punched Avaric on the arm.

"Anger management dude."

"Phff, whatever. Just follow step four."

"Uh huh…"

There was a poof of purple smoke as Avaric poured the liquid of two containers together.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Asked Fiyero.

"I-unnooo." Mumbled Avaric.

"Dude, you gotta follow the rules! We might blow something up! Again!"

Avaric let out a growl of annoyance, "Screw the rules man! I have money!"

The brunette grabbed two flasks at random and started mixing them together with some copper ii sulfate.

"What are you doing?"

"Not sure, I just like it 'cause it's blue."

He was about to tip another container of fluid into his bubbling concoction, when a voice behind him suddenly spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Avaric twirled around to face the speaker, flasks still in his hands, "And why should I listen to you, Thropp?"

Elphaba Thropp, daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, was staring at the two men with an apathetic look on her face, "Because A: You've created something _very_ unstable, and B: I'm the top student here, I'd think I know."

"Top student nothing! You're green, how much do you want to bet that's because of some failed experiment?"

Elphaba's skin was indeed green, unlike Fiyero's sprayed on tan, it was naturally this way.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Shrugged the green girl as she stalked back to her partner.

"Hmpf." Avaric was about to pour the continents of the two flasks together when he heard someone else come up behind him.

"Hiya, Avaric!" Squealed a small blonde girl.

"What? What do you want, Galinda?"

"You know, you should really listen to Elphie, she's good at this chemistry stuff."

Fiyero coughed, "Yeah, well we're good at blowing stuff up."

Galinda pouted, "That's not a good thing."

"Galinda, we're smarter than you, I think we know what we're doing."

"Hey! I can be smart too! I just don't want to be. Sometimes... kinda."

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" Smirked Avaric, "Ok, there was a blonde driving down the road, when she noticed another blonde on the grass nearby, in a canoe trying to paddle away. The blonde got out of the car, walked over to the grass' edge and shouted, 'What are you doing? It's people like you who give us blondes a bad name! If I could swim I'd come over there and kick your ass!'"

"I don't get it." Mumbled Galinda.

"It's ok, I didn't expect you to." Laughed Avaric.

"Are you trying to call me stupid?"

"No, of course not, Miss Upland!"

"You know what? I think you're hairist, Avaric Tenmeadows!" Huffed Galinda as she walked away.

"You got told, bro." Stated Fiyero.

"Go home." Muttered the brunette.

Behind the two, Galinda squealed as their flask started bubbling and produced a bright pink foam.

"Oh, Elphie! Look, its pretty!"

The green girl smiled as she pushed her glasses up, "It's a very simple chemical reaction, Galinda, you see-"

"Ah, ah, ah! _I'll_ explain it, Thropp! After I finish the experiment…I can be smart too!"

And with that, Avaric poured the liquids of the flasks into the same container. Soon after, a purple-orange foam started bubbling out of the container in massive quantities.

"Av, is it supposed to be orangey purple?" Whispered Fiyero.

"Sure it is! Uh, you see, the blue…copper salt thing was like _wooooosh_ with the gallium and then…purple puff of smoke and then…Einstein, Newton, black holes, something smart, scientific, big bang theory and poof! My experiment gone right!" Rambled Avaric as he waved his arms around.

Professor Sedgwick looked up from his paper just in time to see the very unstable chemical reaction oozing from the container.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" He shouted as he bolted for the door.

Panicked, the students began rushing for the door, screaming. Fiyero and Avaric's workbench was now completely engulfed by the foam.

"C'mon, Galinda, you heard the professor, we have to go!" Shouted Elphaba as she tried dragging the blonde towards the door.

"Wait! My purse! We have to go back and get it!"

"Galinda! It's just a purse, let it go!" Sighed Elphaba.

"No!"

"You have thousands of purses!"

"But that one's my favourite!"

"Fine!"

The two rushed back to their desks to get the blonde's purse.

"Avaric, dude, we gotta go!" Said an agitated Fiyero.

"Wait, I can fix this!"

"No you can't!"

"Can too!"

At that moment, the flask containing the foam shattered as the orange purple substance splattered everywhere.


	2. Code Orangey Purple

**I'm so awesome that I have writter's block and doodler's increativity, or whatever it's called...I just lost my train of thought. Damn.**

Avaric and Fiyero were propelled back by the force of the blast, which covered them head to toe in the orange purple foam. A scream could be heard as the two rammed into the wall, backs first.

"Fiyero, get the hell of me." Grunted Avaric.

Fiyero was sitting on top of the brunette, as they lay crushed between a desk and the wall.

"I feel tingly."

"Don't say that while you're on me!" Avaric shoved his friend off him and stood up, trying to brush the foam off of his uniform.

There was a cough behind them followed by a high pitched screech. The two quickly turned around to find a very irritated looking pair of girls. Both were covered in the foam, glaring at Avaric.

"What? What'd I do? Is my hair ok?"

Galinda started flapping her arms and bouncing up and down, "YOU RUINED MY DRESS! YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" She screamed.

Before Avaric had a chance to answer, Elphaba walked up to him, and calmly punched him in the face.

"Ow! I need this face!"

"If I end up purple, I will break not only your face, but your legs. Then allow you to recover just enough so that you can run, sick a rabid dog on you, then break your arms. Understood?" Growled Elphaba.

Fiyero couldn't help but smirk, "Aww, is somebody upset about the orange clashing with the green?"

Elphaba turned to glare at Fiyero, but Galinda was already beating him with her purse, "You ruined my dress too! And my hair! My_ hair_, Fiyero Tiggular, my hair!"

At that moment, the door of the classroom opened and Professor Sedgwick stepped in, "Oh dear Oz. This is worse than I thought." He mumbled as he examined the room. Not a single tile, a desk, not a single square centimetre was free of the offending foam. He then took out a walkie talkie radio, "Code…uh…blue. Or…rather, purply orange…"

"Whatcha doing Professor Sedg?" Grinned Fiyero as he moved up, right beside the middle aged man.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he scrambled away.

Fiyero frowned, "Well, that was rude."

The Professor glared at the two men, "Detention. For the rest of this semester."

"Aw, c'mon man, be cool!" Groaned Avaric, "I have stuff to do!"

Elric Sedgwick raised an eyebrow at the young man whom he thought to be a great displeasure teaching, "What kind of 'stuff', Mr. Tennmeadows?"

"You know…stuff. Ask Fiyero, he knows."

The Professor turned to look at Fiyero, "What kind of stuff?" He asked again.

"Erp." Fiyero cleared his throat, "You know…important stuff. Regarding the sudden…uh, quatum…supercalifragilistic…err. It's from Dr. Dillamond's class, history, you know? You wouldn't understand."

"The Goat?"

Avaric saw his chance.

"Oh, the _Goat_." Mocked Avaric, "Is that some sort of disdain I hear in your voice, Professor, do you really have the audacity to be that blunt, to just label the Doctor in that way?"

"O-of course not!" Stuttered Sedgwick.

Dr. Dillamond was the only Animal in the faculty, the token Goat, as it were.

"Hmm, we'll see about that, I'm sure Madame Morrible would be able to set things straight, I'll just go get her…" Fiyero started inching towards the door.

"No wait!"

Avaric turned to Fiyero and gave him a grin. _What a noob, he fell for it. Me and Yero should totally become actors. _

The Professor sighed, "Alright, what do you want?"

"No detention." Smirked Avaric.

"And bonus marks for the paint job we did for you." Added Fiyero.

"Fine. But you have to stay in this room for another ten seconds."

"Fine by me." Shrugged Fiyero.

"What about us?" Asked Elphaba, "Can Galinda and I leave?"

"In four seconds, you all may leave."

"What do you mea-" But before Elphaba could finish her sentence the door of the classroom bursted open and a squad of seven people, all in hazmat suits rushed in and restrained the four students.

"What the hell man! You're ruining my hair!" Complained Avaric.

"Quiet kid." Grumbled the one holding Galinda.

"Stop it! Where are we going?" Grunted Elphaba.

The squad took them each to a chemical shower stripped of their clothes, threw them in, after a cold fourty second shower, they were grabbed out, given sterilized clothing to wear and were getting ready for a physical exam. The entire process happened in exactly three minutes and seventeen seconds.

"That hurt." Pouted Galinda.

"I'm still wet." Growled Fiyero.

"This is stupid." Grumbled Avaric.

"_You're_ stupid." Retorted Elphaba.

A doctor walked into the room, "Well children, it's time for your physical."

"I'm not a child! I'm twenty two thank you very much." Pouted the Blonde, folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh huh, and now it's time for your physical!" Smiled the Doctor, "Nurse?"

Four nurses appeared, seemingly out of no where, and pushed the four into the exam room. There were three other doctors, who examined the four university students separately. It was a basic physical exam, heights were measured, weight was recorded, heart beats counted. After a few minutes to look over the results, the doctors deemed that the four were perfectly healthy and could leave.

"That was stooooopid." Sighed Avaric, "I already knew I was perfectly fine. Just look at me, I have the body of a Greek God!"

"Silenus, maybe." Scoffed Elphaba.

Galinda thumped Avaric on the head.

"What was that for?"

"You. Ruined. My. Purse."

"So?"

"So? We're going shopping for a new one that's what!"

Avaric paled, "I don't want to go shopping with you."

"Hmm? What's this, is the great Avaric Tennmeadows intimidated by Galinda Uplands? The five foot four Galinda Uplands?" Taunted Fiyero as he poked his friend.

"Galinda plus shopping equals death! Death by squealing and boredom!" Whispered Avaric urgently.

"Firstly, Fiyero, It's Galinda Uplands, of the _Upper_ Uplands. Secondly…" There was a sinister twinkle in her eye, "…You're coming with me."

Fiyero swallowed, "W-what?"

It was Elphaba's turn to smirk, "Oh is the crown prince of Winkie country afraid of purses?"

"It's the Vinkus! I'm not an Oz damn Winkie!" Huffed Fiyero.

"Yes you are." Chuckled Avaric.

"Who the hell wants to be called a Winkie?"

"Then it's settled! We go shopping tomorrow! Yay!" Squealed Galinda.

Fiyero and Avaric let out a groan.

"Way to go Avaric."

"Me? It was you! It's always you!"

"Yeah, just like how it was me that blew up the foamy thing."

"FYI, Mr. Queer pants wearer, I could have fixed it."

"You're the dumbest idiot I've ever met."

"You've only met one 'cause you're socially awkward like Greenie over there."

"Shut up." Growled Fiyero as he sulked against a wall.

_I hate shopping._

Elphaba turned to look at Fiyero, she could have sworn she heard him say that he hated shopping, but his lips didn't move.

_I didn't imagine that, he said it, out loud and clearly...right? _


	3. Perky McSquealsalot

**Warning: Avaric has a major potty mouth. XD**

Elphaba Thropp sat in her bed as she read her book "_All Animals are equal, but I will work harder." _A novel by a Horse from Quox, by the name of Orwell Boxer. Ready to sleep, Elphaba was about to turn of her nightlight when a squeal coming from a ball of pink was heard.

"Elphie!"

The green girl pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and scowled, "Yes, Galinda?"

"I am _so_ excited to go shopping tomorrow! Fiyero's going to get a makeover! Avaric too!"

"I. Do. Not. Care."

The Blonde pouted, "Aw, you're mean. Meanie."

"I have two essays due tomorrow; I'm allowed to be cranky."

"No you aren't! You can only be cranky if you just got dumped, or your favourite pair of shoes were ruined. Tests aren't on that list."

"I didn't say tests; I said I have two essays."

"S-stop being…smart!" Sputtered Galinda.

Elphaba rolled onto her side, "Good night."

"Hmpf."

_Elphie's being super cranky. _Thought Galinda as she pouted.

"Am not." Muttered Elphaba from the other side of the room.

"Am not, what, Elphie?"

"I'm not cranky."

Galinda faltered, "I didn't _say_ you were."

"Yes you did." Elphaba had clearly, if not a little more echoic, heard her roommate call her cranky.

"Did not!"

Elphaba sighed, "Never mind, just go to bed."

_Ok, that was weird._

The green girl sat up in her bed, "Galinda, can you please stop talking?"

The Blonde blinked, "I didn't say anything!"

Elphaba tilted her head, _Am I imagining things? No, Galinda said 'Ok, that was weird.' …What if I'm going crazy?_

"Elphie?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, now let's just please get some sleep.'

There was a few moments of silence.

_Elphaba's scaring me now…_Thought Galinda.

"Damn it, Galinda! Stop talking! You've got more to say than a drunk politician!"

_Alright that's it._

"What? That's it what?"

The Blonde got out of her bed and put her hand on Elphaba's forehead, "What are you doing?" Asked the green girl.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever…are you sure you're ok, Elphie?"

Elphaba frowned, "Galinda, picture a pony ok?"

"Huh?"

"In your head, just imagine a picture of a pony eating grass."

"Alright…"

Instantly, in a bubble above the Blonde's head, Elphaba could see a pink winged horse eating marshmallows with a horn sticking out of its head.

"I said a pony, not a unicorn, Galinda."

"How did you…"

"I don't know," Admitted Elphaba, "But let's deal with this tomorrow, alright? I _really_ want to get some sleep."

Galinda nodded, went back to her bed, and after a few minutes, the room was finally quiet.

**(FAIL LINE BREAK BUT A LINE BREAK NONETHELESS, AGH! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, JE NE COMPRENDRE PAS COMMENT A FAIT UN...LINE BREAK!... I speak French when Im mad ...XD)**

Avaric Tennmeadows was banging his head repeatedly on the wall as he cursed colourfully, "You're a douche! You're a douchy no good son of a doucher!"

"What? What'd I do? I swear I didn't take your cologne this time." Said Fiyero with a flippant smile.

"An eye exam, Tiggular? You can't just ditch me with Galinda and use some stupid little eye exam as an excuse!"

"I totally can, 'cause I just did." Smirked Fiyero.

"You bullshit like there's no tomorrow."

Fiyero shrugged, "To be honest, I actually need this eye exam."

"No you don't! You lying jackhole!"

The Prince held his hands up in surrender, "No, I actually do! I think I got some of that weird foam in my eye, it's been acting all funky ever since."

"What, ever since yesterday? Blink! That's why you blink, man!"

"Blinking makes it worse! You know when pictures are developing and you get those negatives?"

"Uh huh?"

"Well, when I blink, that happens!"

"Trippy."

"Yeah! And one time, I could have sworn that it was like those X-rays that you get at the hospitals."

"X-ray vision? C'mon man, how old are you?"

"Older than you!"

"By a month!" Scoffed Avaric, "You just want to ditch me with Perky McSqueals-a lot."

"You guys should be friends; you're both stupid enough to enjoy each other's presence without feeling overwhelmed by the idiocy." Said Fiyero with a grin.

"I hate you, so much, so much, Tiggular, so much."

"Come on, Av, I'm not kidding. I think I have like, dyslexia. One time, I was walking past this dude, and I swear, he wasn't wearing any clothes!"

Avaric smirked, "Looking at naked men I see. I knew it, Tiggular, I always knew it."

Fiyero smacked his roommate upside the head,"But dude, get this, he _was_! I turned around for half a second, and he was fully clothed again."

"So? That just means your blind."

"Really, I'm worried."

Avaric sighed, "Alright, fine. Only because I think I heard somewhere that you can die of dyslexia."

"Thanks, Av."

"You owe me."

"Sure buddy."

"And I still think this is just stupid excuse."

Fiyero just laughed as he turned around and examined his hands. He flexed his hand, able to see every joint and phalanx move.

_Oh, I wish it was._

**I so did not steal the title/ author name from Animal Farm by George Orwell...-Disclaimer. XD **

**~Christino**


	4. Shoeology

Galinda Upland meticulously reapplied her mascara using her compact mirror, as she waited in front of the doors of the shopping centre for her friends.

"That's a bit vain, isn't it?" Grunted a voice behind her.

The Blond turned around to see Avaric staring at her grudgingly with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Avy! Where's Fiyero?"

Avaric gritted his teeth, _Avy? Must…resist urge…to slap…can't…hit…a…girl…_

"He had an eye appointment." Stated the Brunette bluntly, "Where's Thropp?"

"She said she was overwhelmed with all the work she had to do, so she couldn't come."

Avaric's green eyes nearly tripled in size, "You mean it's just us two?"

"Yep, I suppose so! Don't worry, we'll still have fun!" Giggled Galinda as she pulled him into a shoe store, "Now then, you can help me find new pairs of shoes!"

"Awww, I don't wanna!" Moaned Avaric.

Galinda ignored him as she took a pair of shoes off a rack, "How about these?"

"I don't know, they all look the same to me."

Galinda pouted, "Well, then it's up to me to educate you!" The small blonde handed Avaric a shoe, "Do you know what this is?"

Avaric stared at it boredly, "A shoe?"

"No silly, a wedge!" Galinda raised another one to his face, "What about this?"

"A shoe?"

"A flat!" Galinda sighed, "Here, this one should be easy."

Galinda held up another shoe.

"A shoe."

"No! A high heel! Come on, Avaric! At least try! One more." Muttered Galinda.

The blonde held up yet another shoe.

"Now that one's a high heel!" Grinned Avaric.

"No!"

"No? What do you mean no? It's exactly the same as the other one!"

"It's a _peep toe_, Master Avaric!" Sighed Galinda as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't all be experts on shoes, _Miss_ Galinda." Scowled Avaric as he put unnecessary stress on the honourific.

Galinda covered her face with one of her hands as she spoke, "This is just the _basics_ of shoeology!" She sighed.

"Just grab a pair and let's go." Grumbled the Brunette.

"One? You can't make me chose just _one_!"

Avaric felt his eye twitch, "Kill me now." He grumbled as he walked over to a shoe rack.

"What are you doing?"

Avaric Tenmeadows stepped toward the shoe rack, and started hitting his head repeatedly with it, "My therapy, that's what!" He shouted as he continued bashing his head.

Galinda walked over to him and started gently pulling him away, "Come on now, you need those few brain cells you have left."

"Don't patronize me." Growled Avaric as he continued thumping his head harder.

The shoe rack was started to sway in time with the hits from Avaric's skull. Galinda noticed this and slowly started to back away.

"Good. Leave me alone, Blondie." Growled the young man losing millions of brain cells by the second.

"Avaric?"

"What?" Avaric stopped hitting his head and looked at Galinda, "What the hell?"

The Blonde was staring upward, at the shoe rack behind Avaric, who looked backward in time to see the twelve foot tall, twenty foot across, rack of shoes, collapse on him. There was a loud crash as the shoes on the rack fell to the ground.

_Oh my Oz, I'm dead. I'm dead, I died by shoes. Fiyero will never let me live this down. Oh, wait, I'm dead. So it's fine. Aw man, I died…I wonder if Heaven has bacon._

Avaric slowly opened one eye and looked around. Shoes were littered everywhere, but he was fine. Looking up he realized at something stopped the metal rack from hitting him, short a few feet. Not something, someone. Galinda was effortlessly holding the rack up with _one_ hand. Avaric's mouth dropped in shock.

"H-how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Chirped the Blonde.

"How the hell are you holding up that rack, a billion times your size, up with one hand?"

Galinda looked at her hand supporting the heavy shoe rack, "I don't know. It's really not that heavy to be honest."

Avaric scrambled to his feet and away from the rack, "B-b-b-b-b-but…heavy…b-b-but…." He sputtered.

Setting the rack down, Galinda stepped over a few shoes toward Avaric and offered her arm, "Shall we go?"

Speechless, Avaric took it, eye twitching. A few minutes later, in a purse shop, the Brunette recovered enough to talk, "What on Oz just happened back there?"

Galinda stared at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, well first you started bashing your head against the shoe rack, and then it almost fell on you and you screamed like a girl." She giggled.

"Hmpf, and then?"

"And then I was going to grab your hand to try and pull you out of the way, but the rack hit my hand, and what do you know, I was soon holding it up." Smiled the Blonde.

"That must have been five hundred pounds! Y-you're a lot stronger than you look…"

Galinda pretended to flex, "Jealous?"

"What? No!" Sputtered Avaric, "Arm wrestle, right now!" He smirked, back to his old cocky self, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

The two sat down at a table and locked arms, Avaric gave Galinda an arrogant grin, "Ready?"

"I suppose."

He then started pushing with all his might, but to his dismay, Galinda's arm wasn't moving. At all.

"How are you doing that?" Yelled a frustrated Avaric.

"Doing what?"

"That! Doing…winning! How are you not losing?"

"I don't know! I really don't! I agree, you should be winning right now!"

A group of girls were giggling as they saw him struggling against the small Blonde. Face reddening; Avaric closed his eyes in concentration.

_C'mon…push! I…can't…lose…to…a…girl! _Avaric gritted his teeth and started pushing even harder.

Galinda suddenly let go.

"Ha! You lose!" Shouted Avaric as he stood up.

"Avaric, you burned me!"

The Brunette grinned, "Damn right I did!"

Galinda shook her head, "You're on fire!"

Avaric gave her another arrogant grin, "I know I am! I'm on a roll!" He laughed as he did a victory dance.

"No! I mean, your hair is on fire!" Screamed Galinda.

"Wait, what?" Avaric looked down at his arms, flames were dancing around them. Trying not to panic, he strode calmly to a mirror and patted his head; his brown hair had been replaced with orange flames.

_Oh my shit. I'm on fire._

"OH MY SHIT! I'M ON FIRE!" Screamed Avaric.

He suddenly dropped to the ground and started rolling, "FIRE! FIRE!" He screamed continuously. When the fires were not put out by the rolling, he ran out of the shop and jumped into a fountain. Avaric emerged from the fountain a short while later, soaked to the bone, but no longer burning.

"Avaric! Are you ok?" Asked a worried Galinda.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"N-n-no. I d-don't."

Galinda examined him, besides his clothes being scorched, he was fine. Avaric Tenmeadows didn't have a single burn.

"Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"Can we go home?"

"Y-yeah, let's go home." Agreed Galinda, but before doing so, she sent a text to her roommate.

_Something strange is happening._

**SOMETHING BAAAAAAAD, IS HAPPENING IN~...Walmart?...Yeah...Only 'cause Tim Horton's doesn't have a shoe store I don't think. XD**

**~Christino**


	5. ASAP

**Super duper sorry about the delay =S. Making Senior band on top of junior band and throw in making the co-ed, all graded international dragon boat team makes me a busy Christino. XD SO HERE'S A SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER =D YAYYY.**

Fiyero Tiggular shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as the optometrist stepped into the room.

"Are we ready sir?"

"Yeah. I guess."

The eye doctor flipped a switch and the lights dimmed, "Here, use this to cover your left eye, and using your right, read for me what you see on the projector." Said the Doctor as he handed Fiyero a square of plastic.

Covering his eye, Fiyero began to read, "A, B, Q…question mark, seven…R…batman symbol."

"Very good sir."

_I don't need glasses_. Thought Fiyero, _I just need to fix the X-ray problem._

"Hey, doc?"

"Yes?"

"Is it normal for your eyes to suddenly see everything negatively?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, negative, like, film negatives."

The Doctor squinted, "No, no that's not normal."

"Oh, ok, what about seeing through stuff?"

"Through stuff?"

"Like X-ray vision."

"Sir, I recommend you stop reading so many comic books." Chuckled the Optometrist.

He then brought out a phoropter, "Look through this, I'll be showing you two different lens, and you tell me which one is clearer, alright?"

"Sure." Mumbled Fiyero.

"Which is better? One?" There was a click, "Or two?"

"It's the same."

"One?" Click, "Or two?"

"It's the same!"

"Just pick one, sir."

"One, I guess."

"Now then, one?" Click, "Or two?"

"Two."

The process continued for a few more minutes before the Doctor finally put the instrument away, "Very good, sir."

"Uh huh."

Fiyero glared at the doctor, _You're an asshole. I don't like you._ He thought as the doctor flashed a light into the prince's blue eyes.

Suddenly, Fiyero's vision switched to the negative colour scheme. The Optometrist, who was studying Fiyero's retinas, jumped back.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked the Prince.

"Sir! What colour are your eyes supposed to be?"

"I thought you were the eye doctor here." Scoffed Fiyero.

"Sir."

"Blue. I'd thought you'd be able to figure that out, after staring at them for so long."

The Doctor shook his head as he handed Fiyero a mirror. Taking it, he gasped. His normally blue irises were white. After blinking several times, the negative colour scheme reverted back to normal. Looking in the mirror, the Prince was relived to find his irises were once again, blue.

Fiyero turned to give the Doctor a nervous smile, "All better! Please continue?"

Hesitantly, the Optometrist resumed shining the light into Fiyero's eyes. The Winkie did his best not to blink, but eventually the harsh light got to the best of him and was forced to. Fiyero's vision went to 'X-ray mode', but to a lesser extent.

This time, it was Fiyero's turn to jump back, "What happened to your clothes?" He screamed.

The Optometrist raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, sir?"

_Don't look, oh my Oz, don't look._

Fiyero tried to cover his eyes with his hands as he spoke, "You're stark naked!"

"Sir, I can assure you, I don't have the ability to take off my clothes in a split second." Said the Doctor in a patronizing voice.

"Ok, sure, I believe you, but I'm just gonna do the rest of this test with my hands covering my face, ok?"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to remove your hands."

"Please don't make me."

"Sir."

Whimpering, Fiyero slowly removed his hands from his eyes. After a girlish scream, he quickly covered them again.

"Sir. Please." Sighed the Doctor.

"No! I don't wanna! Cover your shame!"

But before either one could say anything else, Fiyero's vision flashed from 'lesser X-ray Mode' to 'Full on X-ray Mode." He was suddenly staring at the joints of his hands and fingers.

"Not again!" He groaned as he lowered his hands.

The doctor had to take a step back, "Sir?"

Fiyero sighed as he looked at the doctor apathetically, to him; he was now a skeleton in a lab coat, "What?"

In response, he was handed the mirror. Fiyero frowned, "Great, so when I have X-ray vision my eyes are bright pink? Oh, Galinda'll have a field day with this."

The Prince stood up, "Yep, that's it for me. Thank for your time, Doc." Staring at the wall, he added, "Oh, you might want to hire an exterminator, there's rats living in your walls." And with that, the Winkie left the clinic.

As he went through the doors, Fiyero thumped his head a few times, "C'mon vision! Change back already!"

After much blinking and eye rubbing, Fiyero finally got his vision back to normal. At the same time, he received a text.

_Meet Galinda, Avaric and I at the Shiz library ASAP._

_Elphaba._

"I don't like this place." Grumbled Avaric.

"Me neither, I was lost for a good ten minutes before I found you guys." Agreed Fiyero.

"I've never been here before." Pouted Galinda.

The green girl was staring at the three of them with an apathetic expression, with her chin resting in her hand as her glasses rested precariously on the bridge of her nose. There were a few more small comments of how terrifying and unfamiliar the area was before she finally cleared her throat to speak.

"It's just the library," Sighed Elphaba, "Its not scary at all."

"Of course it's scary!" Blurted out Avaric, "There's books! Books without pictures!"

Ignoring him, Elphaba continued, "Now, I think we all know why we're here. After the little incident in chemistry class the other day, I think it's safe to say that foam somehow altered our genetic makeup, and as such, we have developed superhuman features."

"Or, we've got super powers!" Grinned Fiyero.

"Well, if you want to dumb it down a few degrees, yes, Fiyero, we have super powers."

"Ok…so what super powers do we have?" Asked Galinda.

"I don't know about you, Galinda, but I believe that I have telepathy." Stated Elphaba.

_That's stupid. _Thought Avaric.

Elphaba turned to look at the brunette, "No, _you're_ stupid."

"Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"But you thought it."

"And how would you know that?" He retorted.

"TE-LEP-ATHY, Avaric, telepathy." Sighed the green girl.

_Still stupid._ He thought.

"_You're stupid." _Thought Elphaba as she projected her thoughts to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stay the Heck out of my head, Thropp."

Fiyero and Galinda were needlessly to say, confused.

"Yeaah…ok, well I'm pretty sure I have X-ray vision!" Grinned Fiyero.

"Care to demonstrate, Tiggular?" Asked Avaric.

In response, Fiyero smiled and blinked. His irises instantly became pink.

"I can see your bones." He said while trying not to laugh, "This is cool."

"Oh my Oz, Fiyero! Your eyes are pretty now!" Squealed Galinda.

Fiyero frowned, "What, they weren't pretty before?"

The Blonde shrugged, "Pink is prettier than blue."

"Ha! Pink!" Laughed Avaric.

But before he could say anything else, Fiyero blinked again and glared at his roommate, Avaric jumped back.

"Dude! That's freaky! You're freaky." Muttered Avaric as he tried not to stare at Fiyero's now white irises.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly enjoy nude mode, you all need to put on, like dual layers of pants or something."

_Wait,_ nude_ mode._

"_Captain, we've got an idea coming in!" Stated Fiyero's brain._

"_Good, good." Muttered Logic as he took the idea, "Huh, nude mode…not bad."_

_Common sense frowned, "This'll get him slapped."_

"_WHO THE HELL CARES?" Screamed Lust._

"_NO ONE!" Agreed Perversity._

_Logic shrugged, "Run the idea, Bodily Functions!"_

Fiyero was grinning stupidly as he stared at Galinda.

The blonde inched away from the prince, "Fiyero, you're creeping me out."

"Sure, uh huh, ok." Mumbled Fiyero absent mindedly as he tried not to drool.

_Wow, Galinda is reall- _But before Fiyero could finish he thought, he was mentally slapped by Elphaba. His vision instant reverted back to its original state.

"What was that for?" Groaned Fiyero as he rubbed his temples, "Argh, it feels like I did a billion pages of advanced math!"

"_Told you." Scoffed Common sense._

"That was for being a pervert." Stated Elphaba dryly, "Next time, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Avaric cleared his throat, "Yeah, well the awesome me has an awesome super power too."

He grinned arrogantly as his body suddenly ignited, "I'm Fire Guy! Isn't this awesome? My hair isn't _on_ fire, it _is_ fire!" He announced as he threw a fire ball he conjured around like a tennis ball.

As soon as he finished talking the fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers went off, dousing Avaric. He seemed to almost shrivel up as he sank into a corner, now in the fetal position.

"Water…bad." He Mumbled.

Fiyero laughed, "Av, your hair went out. You're like a candle!"

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed as Avaric sat with his knees to his chin, wet and cursing under his breath.

"That isn't funny," Grumbled Galinda, "My hair's ruined too."

"So, Galinda, what's your super power?" Asked Fiyero as he stared at her with white irises.

"_Fiyero's staring at your chest, just saying." _Thought Elphaba to Galinda, nonchalantly.

The Blonde raised an eyebrow, "The ability to give a really great high five."

"Uh huh?" Grinned Fiyero as he continued staring.

"Oh yeah."

The Blonde raised her hand and slapped Fiyero across the face, sending him spinning through the air and crashing into a bookshelf.

_My…back…my back…my face…_

"_Serves you right, Fiyero." _Elphaba gave him a flippant grin.

The Prince got up slowly, "That was a slap." He groaned.

"No it wasn't," Smiled Galinda innocently, "I just high fived your face."

Avaric, now fully recovered, stood up, "Well, I think we all know what happens next." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "And what might that be, Mister Tenmeadows?"

The Brunette smiled, "Why, the formation of the new super hero crime fighting organization of course!"

"You read too many comic books, Master Avaric." Sighed Galinda.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why are we all going formal with the honourifics now?"

Avaric walked over to the two girls and put his arms around their shoulders, "Come on! Haven't you ever wanted to be a super hero? Well now you can be!"

"To be honest, I did kinda want to be a super hero when I was a kid." Said Fiyero sheepishly.

"I didn't. Guess what I did want." Grumbled Elphaba.

_To not be green? Ha. Pwned. Wait, I better not say that aloud. _Thought Avaric.

Elphaba glared at the brunette.

"What...what?"

She continued glaring.

_Oh…craaaaap. _Avaric remembered the green girl's super power.

"_Yeah, that's right," _Elphaba mentally punched him.

"Brain cramp!" Groaned Avaric as he sunk to the floor.

"I wanted to be a lawyer, stupid." Finished Elphaba.

"You know what, being a super hero sounds fun!" Agreed Galinda as she started bouncing up and down.

"C'mon, Elphie, what do you say?"

Elphaba sighed as she examined the group before him. There was Avaric Tenmeadows the idiot player who could now set people on fire, Fiyero Tiggular, the perverted prince who could now see through walls, clothes and skin of others, and Galinda Upland, the small ditzy blonde girl who could stop a train with her pinky finger.

She shrugged, "Meh, what could go wrong?"

**LOOK AT THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER. ****XD Elphaba said ASAP, and there's nothing scarier than a mad Elphaba, so I had to listen to her and make this chapter exceedingly long =D YAY. XD**


	6. The S Men

There was an insistent knocking at the dorm room door. Elphaba barely opened it a crack before a blur of a figure rushed in, carrying rolls of chart paper. Fiyero slowly walked in after it.

"Alright! It's time to plan stuff out!" Announced Avaric as he set up one of his charts.

Galinda looked around, "W-what the…?"

"Shh, don't interrupt me!" Snapped the Brunette.

"Avaric, what the heck are you doing?" Asked Elphaba.

"Planning stuff out!"

"What stuff?"

"Super hero stuff! I got it all planned out!" Grinned Avaric.

_He's such a little kid…_ Thought Fiyero.

"_You're totally right."_ Agreed Elphaba.

"Ok! We'll need costumes, names, and most importantly, THEME MUSIC."

"Avaric…"Started Galinda.

"Wait! I'm not done," He continued, "I've already got some name suggestions down. Fiyero can be Pink Eye, Thropp can be Greenie, Galinda can be Blondie, and I'll be Super King!"

Fiyero slapped his own face, "No, Avaric."

Avaric pouted, "No?"

"No." Confirmed Elphaba.

"Okay, what about theme music? I can get my buddy Stephen S-"

"No!" Cut off Galinda.

"Aw! C'mon! Why am I getting shot down here?"

Galinda walked over to Avaric's posters and threw them all out the window, "No." She said again.

"Well, can we at least have a name?" Pouted the Brunette.

Fiyero shrugged, "How about the X-men? That sounds pretty cool."

"What the hell does the X stand for?" Scoffed Avaric.

"And we're not all men here!" Chimed in Galinda.

"Oh, wait, shut up!" Grinned Avaric, "We can be called, the S-men! The's' stands for Shiz! I'm a genius!"

"We're not all men here!" Grumbled Galinda again.

Fiyero clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled, we're the S-men!"

There was a sudden sound of a cell phone going off. Elphaba promptly answered it. There was silence for a few moments as she spoke over the line.

Elphaba then sighed as she hung up, "You know I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go."

"Where?" Asked Fiyero.

"To help Professor Sedgwick get his cat out of a tree." Replied Elphaba.

"Oh, let us come with! This could be our first official mission as the S-men!" Grinned Avaric as he bounced up and down, "Come on!"

The Brunette dragged both Elphaba and Galinda out of the dorm as Fiyero ran after them.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Here kitty, kitty…" Grunted Fiyero as he tried not to fall out of the tree.

The Prince was a good fifteen feet in the air, hanging on a branch as he tried to inch his way toward the hissing tabby cat.

"C'mon you stupid cat!" Growled Fiyero as he held his hand out to grab at it.

From the ground, Elphaba, Avaric and Galinda watched Fiyero's attempts at saving the cat.

"Fall…fall…" Chanted Avaric.

Elphaba shook her head, "He'll break a leg if he falls, do you really want to that to happen?"

In response, Avaric conjured up a fire ball and threw it at Fiyero. Fortunately for the prince, Avaric has terrible aim.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shouted Fiyero as he slid closer to the cat, "That could have hit me!"

"_That's the point, Fiyero. Avaric wants you to fall." _Said the Green girl to the Prince.

_All the more reason to get down._Thought Fiyero warily.

"Here kitty!" Fiyero half yelled as he made an attempt to grab the cat. The tabby cat hissed and swiped at Fiyero's face.

"Ah!" Fiyero was momentarily blinded. The cat took advantage of this and ran across the prince's back to reach an even higher branch. Fiyero, being the ticklish person that he was, had a spazzum as the cat ran across his back and consequently, fell out of the tree.

_Face…face hurts…my face is everything…my everything hurts._

"Fiyero!" Elphaba rushed to the Prince's side, "Are you alright?"

"I am now." He said with a smirk as Elphaba realized that his irises were white.

The green girl scowled as she folded her arms across her chest and mentally, as well as physically beat him up.

Galinda turned to Avaric, "Well, he's useless."

"My turn!" Shouted Avaric gleefully.

He was just about to whip a fireball at the tree when Galinda suddenly punched him.

"What I do?" Frowned Avaric as he rubbed his throbbing arm.

"You can't throw that at the cat!" Shouted Galinda, "And what if you set the tree on fire?"

"_You_ think of something then! I doubt you can, people can't have both looks _and _brains!" Scoffed the Brunette.

"Was that your twisted way of complimenting me, Master Avaric?" Smirked Galinda.

Avaric sputtered as he balled up his fists, resembling a child throwing a tantrum, "Just go save the damn cat!"

The blonde walked over to the tree, uprooted it and shook it until the disoriented cat fell out. After Avaric had scooped it up, Galinda planted the tree firmly back in place.

"My word!" Exclaimed Professor Sedgwick, who at that moment returned from using the restrooms, "Did Miss Galinda just pick up that tree?"

"Yeah! She has li-" Before Avaric could finish, Elphaba clammed his mouth shut with her hand.

"No, you must be seeing things professor." She said calmly.

"Well, I _have_ misplaced my glasses." Admitted the Professor, "Well then, thank you four for your help. I'll be on my way now."

He took the cat from Avaric, "C'mon Sergeant Fuzzy Boots! Lunch time!" And with that Professor Sedgwick walked away.

Avaric turned to face the other three with a wide grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Laughed Fiyero.

"We. Are. Super heroes. You know, it feels nice to be nice. We should celebrate!"

"How so?" Asked the Blonde.

"Let's go to the Gilded Truffle!"

"That expensive restaurant?" Asked Fiyero with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's the one."

Galinda smiled as she shook her head, "Is this your pathetic attempt to ask both me and Elphaba out at the same time?"

"Maybe." Smirked Avaric.

Elphaba scowled.

"Alright, alright." Grinned Avaric as he held up his hands in surrender, "Which one would you prefer to court, Mister Fiyero Tiggular?" Asked the Brunette in his most gentlemanly voice.

"The Green one." Said Fiyero with a smile.

Elphaba couldn't help but blush, "Alright then, we'll see you at seven."

**Confession: I HAVE NO STORY LINE. NO PLOT THING. XD I have no idea what's to come...Oooo! Let's make it a pick your own adventure story! =D Leave a suggestion via inbox or review and i'll probably use it considering I HAVE NO PLOT. XD But seriously, I've got nothing. =P**


	7. I'm a rebel! Like a boss

**The guilt. Oh my God dang…the guilt. D: Dang. I've said it before guys, I've got ADHD. XD but I supposed that's no excuse for not updating in like. 3 months. *bows head in shame* but I was busy I swear D: I was paddling some lame boat up a lake, then turning it and paddling it back down and turning it again so I'd repeat what'd I just did like three times, but doing it anyways, and having to turn again because shore is **_**THAT WAY **_**so it'd be like WTF MAN….sorry. **

**~Christino**

"I think you should wear the black one." Suggested the green girl as she pointed at one of the many dresses Galinda had thrown across the room.

"Elphie! That dress is _so_ three weeks ago! You have a terrible fashion sense." Sighed the Blonde.

Elphaba shrugged, "If I didn't have a terrible fashion sense, I wouldn't have one at all."

"Tell me about it," muttered Galinda, "Wait, on second thought, don't."

"Just hurry up, we'll be late."

"You can't rush perfection, Miss Elphaba." Chided Galinda as she applied a coat of lip gloss.

The green girl sighed, crossed her arms and waited.

**(Fail line break because I forget how to do it. Fail link break because I forget how to do it. Fail line break because I forget how to do it.)**

"FIYEROOOO!" Yelled Avaric, "Bro, what should I wear? I'm thinking a nice black shirt, with a pwnage looking red tie, and neon green pants."

Fiyero stared at his friend, "Did you eat that purple gunk under the sink again?"

"Hey, first of all, I thought it was grape jam. Second, maybe you're right; a red tie might be over the top."

"Fiyero sighed as he opened the door of their dorm, "Let's just go, you look fine."

Avaric was wearing a grey wife beater and swimming trunks as he had misplaced his boxers.

"Are you trying to make me look bad, bro?" Accused the brunette as he gestured at Fiyero's semi formal attire of a dress shirt, tie and black pants.

"Maybe."

"Fiyeroooooo!" Whined Avaric, "You can't do that! I have to impress Ga- people! You know?"

The prince patted his friend on the back, "I think Ga-people would be really impressed if you went out like that, you know, as a rebel. Rebelling against people who don't rebel. Like a boss." Said Fiyero with a smirk.

Avaric perked up, "Really?"

"Have I ever steered you in the wrong direction?"

The brunette grinned, "Alrighty then! Just let me gel my hair." Said Avaric as he rushed into the bathroom.

No, wait! You'd pass as a try hard if you gelled your hair! Not as a rebel at all." Called out Fiyero behind him.

Avaric poked his head out of the bathroom, "Actually? Ok. Let's just go then."

Fiyero grinned, this was going to be fun.

The two took a taxi to the Glided Truffle, the incredibly posh restaurant. After waiting a few minutes, another cab soon pulled up and out stepped their dates: Galinda and Elphaba.

"Sorry we're late," Apologized Elphaba, "I couldn't pull this one away from the mirror." She said as she pointed at the Blonde next to her.

"And we're early because of _this_ one." Fiyero stuck a thumb over at Avaric.

"Hey! I look super fly, ok?" Scoffed the brunette.

"Are you wearing…boxers?" Mumbled Galinda.

Avaric puffed out his chest, "Nope," He opened the door to the restaurant, "Shall we?"

The girls shrugged and went on in, as Fiyero trailed behind, trying his best not to laugh.

"Four please." Said Avaric to a waitress with a wink.

The waitress' mouth dropped as she backed away slowly.

"What can I say, I'm a stud." Grinned the brunette.

Elphaba closed her eyes, "That's not why she…oh, never mind."

As the four sat down at their table, Avaric nudged Galinda.

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell out of heaven."

_Awwwww. _Thought Galinda.

"_Wait, a sec, he's not finished."_ Interjected Elphaba.

"Because your face is pretty messed up."

The Blonde glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"No, wait! In a good way I meant!" Sputtered Avaric.

The blonde raised her hand and slapped him, sending him spiraling across the room and landing onto the tables of another couple.

Avaric groaned as he stood up and shook the male's hand, "So sorry, bro."

Fiyero was laughing hysterically as Avaric walked back and sat down. It was his idea for Avaric to test out his new list of pick up lines.

"That wasn't nice." Muttered the brunette as he rubbed his now cherry coloured cheek.

Fiyero cleared his throat, "Anyways, you look nice, Elphaba."

The green girl quickly raised the menu in an attempt to keep him from seeing her blush, "Well, thank you. So do you."

"And I look fantastic!" Grinned Avaric.

Galinda scoffed, "You're in this super duper fancy restaurant wearing swim trunks."

"Like a boss?" Smiled the brunette hopefully.

"Like an idiot."

"Like a rebellious idiot?"

"No." Finished Galinda.

Avaric's smile faltered as he felt something drop in his stomach.

"Oh. Ok." He mumbled as his hands tightened into fists.

Fiyero, sensing his friend's discomfort, called for the waitress.

"Who's hungry? I'm hungry. I'll have the steak. What about you, Av?"

"I'm not that's hungry anymore." He mumbled dejectedly.

"Nonsense! He'll have the beef stew!" Said Fiyero to the waitress as he ordered for his friend.

"I'm thinking pasta." Order Elphaba as she set her menu down.

"Salad for me!" Chirpped the blonde.

The waitress smiled, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, uh, some ice water, please?" Mumbled Avaric as he licked his lips, "It's really hot in here."

The waitress nodded as she walked away.

"It's actually pretty cold in here, Av, you ok?" Asked the prince.

"No, nothing, just that _someone_ doesn't like how I dress. Not that I care, or anything. I'm too awesome to listen to stuff about me not being like a boss or stuff, and things." The words tumbled out of Avaric's mouth at lightening speed, "And I don't mind either, it's not like I like, even like them, I mean who cares? I don't care. I'm Avaric Tennmeadows, who the hell are you?"

With each word little flames came to life and started to dance around Avaric's clenched hands.

"Well as long as you're ok." Grinned Fiyero as he took a sip of water.

_Who cares? _Thought Avaric._ Who cares that Galinda can't stand me? _

"_You do."_

Avaric jerked up at the sound of Elphaba's voice and found himself staring right at her. Her brown eyes analyzed Avaric through her rectangular framed glasses.

_Uhh, no. _Denied Avaric.

"_Uhhh, yes."_

_Nuh uh._

"_Jeez, how old are you?"_

_Twenty two, thank you very much._

"_That was a rhetorical question, Tennmeadows."_

Slience.

"_You don't know what rhetorical means, do you?"_

…_Shut up, Thropp, why are you invading my thoughts in the first place? That's stranger danger, man._ Thought Avaric bitterly.

"_Oh, no reason. I just thought I should let you know that Galinda has a thing for really spontaneous and impulsive guys. You know, the crazy, rebellious ones."_

Avaric sat up straighter, _I can be rebellious…_

Elphaba smiled and turned her attention over to Fiyero, "_Mission accomplished."_

Fiyero glanced over to see Avaric now causally fiddling with his thumbs, waiting for the waitress to arrive with their food. The moment the last plate was set down; the brunette stood up, waited a few seconds, and flipped the table over, sending the plates crashing to the ground and the food flying everywhere.

"What is your problem?" Galinda screamed shrilly.

"Being spontaneous." Said Avaric with a grin.

A few seconds later, the manger of the Glided Truffle bursted out of the kitchen with two security guards, clutching stun guns.

Avaric, not knowing the difference between a stun gun and a regular gun, panicked and conjured up a fireball, in plain view. The man sitting across the room with his sister was surprised, very surprised. These two were in fact the same people who's table Avaric had crashed into, after being hit by Galinda.

"You know, I thought there was something about him, when he shook my hand." Stated the man, a thirty something year old, with blue eyes and red hair.

"We should go talk to him, before he like, burns down the restaurant or something." Suggested the girl, looking much like her brother except a good five years, if not more, younger.

Before they could get up, Avaric had thrown his fireball at the guard, missing completely and hitting the curtains instead. And with that, the Glided Truffle completely lit up.


	8. Idiot

**HEY LOOK FAST UPDATE :D**

"30 000 gold pieces worth." Muttered Madame Morrible.

Avaric Tennmeadows twiddled his thumbs as he sat before the raging headmistress, eyes downcast.

"30 000 gold pieces worth!" She said again, this time much louder, "You destroyed 30 000 gold pieces worth of property due to your carelessness and reckless behaviour. I should expel you from Shiz University this very instant!"

"Yes, Madame."

"You're lucky no one was injured, Mister Tennmeadows." She added coldly.

"Yes, Madame."

"But, due to the generosity of your family in the past, I'll let you off with a week's suspension and another four months of detention afterward. Dismissed." With a wave of her hand, Avaric was transported out of the Headmistress' office, to the front gates of Shiz, his luggage next to him.

"YES! Being rich is _awesome!_" Grunted Avaric as he fist pumped the air. This wasn't the first time he was let off of something due to his family's generous donations to the university.

Before he could make a phone call home, a strong hand grabbed the brunette's shoulder and whirled him around.

"Woah, bro, hands off the swag!" Scoffed Avaric as he brushed off his clothes.

"You're an absolute _idiot_!" Barked the man.

Avaric paled as he took in the man's six foot ten frame, he stood a good nine inches taller than the brunette, glaring down at him with icy blue eyes.

_Oh my Oz, oh my Oz, his arms are the size of my legs! And his legs are tree trunks! I bet he has like, a thirty seven pack! I wonder where he works out…maybe I could ask him for the gym…wait, he doesn't look happy… _

"Not the face!" Screamed Avaric in a pitch that could hold its own against Galinda's highest squeal.

"Derek, that was a little harsh don't you think?" Came another voice.

Avaric looked down to see a much shorter girl smiling at him. She had the same blue eyes as the other, but hers were much warmer and friendlier. The two standing next to each other was almost comical, one a giant at nearly seven feet, the other at the shorter part of five feet, both with the same fiery red hair.

She gave him another smile, "Hi, I'm Arielle Yandell, and you are?"

The brunette's green eyes lit up at the sight of the girl, and Avaric, being Avaric, completely forgot about the immediate threat know as Derek Yandell and let his natural instincts take over.

"Hi. How you doin'?" He said with his best I-know-you-want-me grin, "The name's Tennmeadows, Avaric Tennmeadows.

He moved in closer, "So, how's your day going?"

Before Arielle could say anything, her giant of a brother grabbed Avaric's shirt collar and lifted him effortlessly from the ground.

"You really don't know what you've done, do you?" Growled the red head.

"Bro, chill. So I accidentally burned down a restaurant, big deal. People don't need food to live!" Sighed Avaric as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that," Explained Arielle in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "It that you kinda exposed us, how shall I put it, 'gifted' beings." She pouted, "And after we tried so hard to cover our tracks up too."

Avaric stared at the two blankly, "I didn't know you guys liked food so much. Sorry."

Derek let out an exasperated sign and dropped Avaric, "Alright, there's only one way to explain this all to you." With nod, Arielle sent a bolt of lightening from her palm hurling towards a tree, which exploded on contact in a burst of blue sparks.

The other Yandell sibling turned is attention over to a shocked Avaric, staring at the smoking remnants of the tree. As the brunette faced Derek, he realized the giant's intentions, and turned to run away.

"Oh no, you don't." Grinned Derek as he raised an arm.

As Avaric was sprinting away, he was suddenly jerked back, and unable to move.

_What the._

Arielle skipped up to the immobile Avaric with a grin, "Yeah, you're not leaving until we explain some stuff to you, so just _chill._" She added with a wink.

Looking down, Avaric saw that his legs and feet were encased in ice. A smirking Derek came from behind him and patted him on the head, "Now, listen here, idiot. When you conjured that fireball in the restaurant, you failed to remember that Shiz University owns the joint, meaning that the head mistress was able to see the dumb things you did."

"Calm down, bro, Madame Morrible already talked to me about this, it's all good." Interrupted Avaric.

Derek glared at the brunette, "Who said you could talk?"

"I-"

"Shut up. Shiz is a school that teaches magic as a course, no? Well, if you paid a speck of attention in history, you'd know that magic users and us," He gestured to himself and his sister, "Have had a rivalry since the dinosaurs died. In fact, it was because of our little war, that the dinosaurs died in the first place. Understand?"

Avaric nodded, "No."

Derek broke into a string of curse words as Arielle tried to clear things up.

"Ok, long story short, Derek and I equals Mutants, we have what you would call 'Superpowers' but we were born with them. Magic users equals all the witches and wizards at this university. You know how magic works, right? You have to learn how to do it, even if you have natural talent. Now, there's been this stupid age old feud between the Mutants and the Magic users for like, centuries. Obviously magic won, because all the Mutants left now are either dead, or in hiding."

"So…why are you guys here?" Questioned Avaric.

Arielle shrugged, "Hey, we were just eating dinner until you decided to be stupid and conjure up a fireball."

"Like an idiot!" Added Derek.

"Yep, and now ol' Morrible's all suspicious about possible Mutants left in Oz."

"And if she finds them, she'll kill them."

"But if she knew about the fireball, why aren't I in trouble then?"

"As unskilled as you are in anything, she probably thought it was a spell gone awry. So now we're here to make sure that she doesn't find out about us, or you, and make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Finished Derek.

Avaric blinked, "Ok, but you should know that three of my friends have super powers too. Just saying."

The Yandell siblings turned to look at each other before turing back to Avaric.

"I can tell that I'm not going to get along with you, idiot." Growled Derek.


	9. A filter chapter

Galinda and Elphaba sat uncomfortably on the couch in Avaric's loft as Fiyero was sprawled on the bed, playing the brunette's Xbox 360. The loft was rather large and spacious, and very pretty in design, with the entire left wall as one giant window. One could look out and see the city in full view, what with the loft being so high up. Right in the middle was a large aquarium, filled with exotic fish and coral, but as fantastic as the loft seemed, it lacked a feeling of warmth, the loft didn't feel like home. Galinda could tell right away that Avaric lived alone, with his dog, Ruffles, as his only companion. The blonde didn't like Avaric, but she felt sorry for him, as a girl, she was surrounded by loving parents, relatives and potential suitors bringing her gifts. Avaric had none of that, well, except for the potential suitors.

"Avaric, do you mind tell us why we're here? Besides you showing off your admittedly sweet crib." Asked an irritated Fiyero as he died yet again in his game.

"Well…" Started the wealthy young lad.

Galinda noticed that Avaric had once again gelled his hair up, into a fohawk. Pity, she rather liked it down, as it was during their double date at the Glided Truffle. Before Avaric could say anything else, the door behind him opened, and in stepped two people, one male, one female.

"Move it, idiot." Growled Derek gruffly as he shoved Avaric on his way to sit on an armchair.

Ariel gave him a sympathetic look as she skipped towards the couch as planted herself between Elphaba and Galinda.

"Are these your friends, Avaric?" Mused Elphaba.

"There is no way in Oz that I'm friends with Idiot." Interrupted Derek.

Avaric cleared his throat, "Ok, remember how I burned down the Gilded Truffle? Well, Morrible suspended me, and that's why we're meeting here, but before I left Shiz, these two came up to me and were like 'Woah, bro, we're mutants and we hate you because now you got Morrible on our backs.' And I was like 'Bro, I'm sorry!' But they were like, 'No, bro, now that you've blown our covers we're here to make sure you don't screw up anything else.' And then I told them that we all had super powers. The end."

Avaric had spoken so quickly, that only Elphaba understood what he had said, due to the fact that she was reading his thoughts. The main gist of it; we have superpowers, they have superpowers, Morrible doesn't like superpowers.

"Kay…"Galinda said slowly.

"I don't get it." Said Fiyero bluntly.

Before Elphaba could explain, Derek stood up and threw a large ice spike at Avaric. The brunette ducked and the spike was lodged in the wall.

"Get it now?" Grumbled the giant.

Shocked, the three turned to the smaller newcomer.

"What?"

"I'm guessing you have superpowers too?" Stated Fiyero.

"Electrically-lighteningish stuff." Smiled Ariel, "So who are you, and what can you guys do?"

Fiyero's iris turned pink, "I'm Fiyero, and I can see through walls." He blinked and they switched to white, "And now I can see through…other materials." He winked at Elphaba, who responded by throwing a mental punch at his face.

"Elphaba, I can read your mind. And do…that." She huffed as she gestured to the unconscious prince.

"And I'm Galinda Upland! Of the Upper Uplands." Squealed the pink one. "And, I can probably beat this guy at arm wrestling. No offence." Smiled Galinda as she patted Derek's arm.

Derek stared at the small blonde with his cold blue eyes before shrugging her off, "Whatever."

"I'm Ariel and this is my brother Derek." Grinned the red-head, "Derek can be moody sometimes, don't worry about it."

"And you guys already know me." Mumbled Avaric.

There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Rubbing his head, Fiyero sat up and looked around.

"So what now?" Asked Fiyero.

"When Idiot returns to Shiz, we're going to have to take precautions. No one can find out about your super powers. No one. Understand?"

The four nodded.

"Good. Now you'll just have to live your life normally until Morrible's suspicion dies away." Finished Derek.

"She's probably already put the Wizard's guards on high alert or something." Sighed Ariel.

"Don't worry," Grinned Fiyero, "We can totally live a normal life with super powers. Ol' Horrible will never find out."

The Yandell siblings stood up as they made their way to the door, "She better not, or it'll be the end of life as we know it." Growled Derek.

The two exited the loft and slammed the door shut on their way out.

"So, who wants pizza?" Asked Avaric.

The other three stared at him in disbelief. When they returned to Shiz, things were going to be different. Very different.

**Lesson learned. Never ever never never ever never ever start a story without thinking up of a middle and end. Cause the beginning's easy. I like stories with ends. This one doesn't seem to have one D: ITS LIKE A "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" RIP OFF. D: Ah, screw it. I have another story for you guys. (y) And with that one, i've got a beginning middle and end. =]**

**~Christino.**


	10. Mutatis Mutandis

"Bro! And…broettes!" Started Avaric in a loud voice as he took a seat next to Fiyero, who was sitting behind Elphaba, who was sitting next to Galinda, as she painted the green girl's nails a dreadful shade of pink.

"Galinda, stop. I clash with everything, this colour is absolutely horrible on me!" Objected Elphaba as she pulled her hand away.

"Awww, Elphie! But pink goes good with green!" Whined the perky blonde.

Elphaba scoffed, "Not that again. That's grammatically incorrect! Just like when you end sentences with prepositions!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked the clueless blonde.

Avaric snapped his fingers a few times in both females' faces, "Hey! Listen to me!" He continued in his obnoxiously loud voice, "I've got an awesome idea of pure awesomeness. No one can know about our super powe- OW!"

Before he had finished his sentence, Fiyero had slapped him upside the head, "Quiet, Idiot. Do you want everyone to hear?" He whispered harshly. It seemed Derek's nickname had caught on.

"Well, no but-" The brunette was cut off again as their professor strolled into the room.

"Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch." Dr. Dillamond glanced at Galinda, then Elphaba as he said the last part.

"And before I go, I want to introduce two new students." As he said that, two people walked into the room. They were none other than the Yandell siblings.

"Professor." Greeted Arielle as Derek nodded wordlessly.

"Mutatis mutandis." Whispered the old Goat as quietly as he could, "Don't forget."

At that moment, Madame Morrible and two men barged into the classroom.

"Doctor Dillamond! I'm so dreadfully sorry!" Announced the head Shiztress loudly.

Elphaba stood up, "Madame! We've got to do something!"

"Miss Elphaba, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out! They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that!" Shouted the Goat defiantly as the men dragged him out of the classroom.

Madame Morrible suppressed her smirk as she too exited the room, but before she did, Elphaba couldn't help but overhear, _One rebellious Animal out of the way, only a few more hundred to go._

The witch—mutant, whatever in Oz name she was, sat back down wordlessly. She may have been a magic user originally, but if they were the ones responsible for the Animals losing their ability of speech, she would fight them, on the Mutant's side.

The Yandells took their seats near Avaric and Fiyero, all four of them looking solemn. Even Avaric, whose thoughts were no longer about beer and pizza, but of concern and worry for the old Goat. After the class, Elphaba ushered the other five Mutants into the library, with a determined expression on her face.

"Oh bubbles, I know that look." Pouted Galinda, "That's Elphie's I'm-going-to-do-something-really-rebellious-but-I-don't-care-because-I'm-Elphaba- Thropp- look."

Elphaba frowned.

"Oh, my mistake," Corrected Galinda,

"It's-her-I'm-going –to-do-something-really-rebellious but-I-don't-care-because-I'm-Elphaba-Thropp-and-you're-all-coming-with-me- look." Finished the Blonde.

The green girl chuckled, "You know me too well, Galinda."

"So…what's on your mind, broette?" Asked Avaric.

"We're rescuing Dr. Dillamond." Said both Elphaba and Derek at the same time.

The original four turned to stare at the two Yandells.

"Y-you want to save Dillagoat? Why?" Asked Fiyero.

"He's…a friend." Answered Derek as he avoided the question.

Elphaba knew the answer, but it didn't matter, if they wanted to help, she'd welcome them with open arms.

"What's the plan?" Asked the younger Yandell.

"Well, I was thinking that'd I have a talk with Madame Morrible, to use that time to read her thoughts and figure out where he's being taken to."

"No, too dangerous." Interjected Derek, "That broad may be ugly, and she may be old-"

"And fat!" Added Avaric.

"She gave me a detention for being too attractive!" Grumbled Fiyero.

"Uhh, sure," Continued the red-head, "But I've got to admit, she's good at magic. She'll detect you invading her thoughts in an instant."

Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed, "She didn't notice me read her thoughts in class today."

"Probably too happy with her victory over the Goat, or too fat or something, I don't know." Shrugged Derek as closed his eyes.

"Then what do you propose? And how did you pull off getting into our class? You're like a gajillion years old." Asked the pink one.

"First off, I'm not old! I'm just mature. Secondly, you and Elphaba have seminars with her right? When she's not around, have a sneak peak through her desk or something. Be innovative."

"Wait, what do we do?" Pouted Avaric, "I wanna be useful too!"

Arielle reached up to pat Avaric's head, "Don't worry, hun, just keep doing what you're doing."

Avaric grinned, "Ok then."

"Oh, but lay off the gel, you've got some majorly spiky hair. I think I'm bleeding." Joked the electric user.

The Brunette smiled at her, severely annoying Galinda for some reason she couldn't comprehend.

_Oh Phff, who does she think she is? Only I can tell Avaric that I hate his hair! I mean, when it's gelled. It looks super cute when it's down, wait, what am I thinking?_ The blonde shook the thoughts out of her head before a certain telepathic friend of hers noticed what she was thinking.

"Alright." Concluded Elphaba, "Galinda and I will be on the look out for any clues, Fiyero, take care of Avaric, make sure he doesn't hurt himself or others."

The prince gave her a salute as he grinned, "Don't worry, you can count on me. C'mon Avaric!" He said to his friend as he grabbed his arm and started to run off, "Let's go play some basketball."

Elphaba turned her attention to the Yandells, "Derek, take care of Fiyero, make sure he doesn't himself, or Avaric." She said with a sigh.

The giant nodded as he ran off after the two.

"And Arielle?" Started the green girl.

"Don't worry, I know. Make sure Derek doesn't kill Avaric, Fiyero or anyone else. Gotcha." She said with a wink as she set off for the other three.

"Elphie?"

"Yeah, Galinda?" Said Elphaba as she faced her friend.

"It's time for Morrible's seminar."


	11. BALLGOWN!

**Sorry for this chapter being a little short :P, i'll make the next one super duper awesome :D**

Galinda Upland shifted nervously as she stood up and readied her training wand.

"I'm waiting, Miss Galinda." Came the condescending remark from the Madame.

"_Go on, Lin, you can do it."_ Encouraged Elphaba.

Taking a deep breath, Galinda shook her wand and jabbed it in the direction of the door. Nothing happened.

"Mhmm." Grunted Madame Morrible as she marked something down on her clipboard, "Now you, Miss Elphaba.

With a flick of her wrist, the lock clicked and the door swung wide open, much to the Blonde's dismay.

"Oh fantastic, dearie!" Cooed the Head Shiztress.

_Why do I suck at this?_ Thought Galinda despondently.

"Maybe it's just the wand; I bet you could do it with a different one, Galinda," Suggested the green girl. "Madame, could we go get one?"

The elderly head mistress thought about it for a moment, "Well, if it would help Miss Galinda…I'll go. You two stay here and practice more."

"Thank you Madame." Chorused the girls.

The Shiztress closed the door behind her as he left, the moment she did both witches stood and looked around.

"Alright, where would we find information about Dr. Dillamond?" Mumbled Elphaba to herself."

"Stupid door," Huffed the pink witch, "I'll unlock you good!"

Galinda wrapped her small hand around the locked doorknob and twisted with all her might. A metallic crunch was heard as the knob popped off cleanly, with the Blonde's fingers dented into the metal. She tossed it aside with a smirk, "I don't need spells."

"Galinda! Stop messing around and come help me!" Grunted the green girl as she ruffled through the papers on the Madame's desk.

The pink one skipped up to her oddly coloured friend and pointed at the file titled: "Top Secret Plan Involving Animals"

"Is it that one?" Asked the blonde innocently, "And on a different note, are your glasses clean? Here, give them to me, I'll wipe them for you."

"Go practice your unlocking spell." Grumbled Elphaba as she started scanning through the pages.

Galinda smiled sweetly as she went to another door, locked it and readied her wand once more. "Unlock!" She half screamed.

Nothing.

The witch took a sharp intake of breath, "Alright, fine. Fine then." She growled before hitting the doorknob with her wand and screaming "BALLGOWN!"

The lock clicked. Galinda gingerly pushed the door, and to her surprise, it swung open.

"ELPHIE! ELPHIE, LOOK I DID IT!" She beamed.

The green witch ignored her.

"Elphie? Elphie, look!" Whined the blonde, "This is a bigger accomplishment then when you walked a whole four steps wearing my super gorgeous six inch heels!"

"Galinda," Muttered Elphaba, half to herself as she stood up shakily, "Dr. Dillamond is being held in SouthStair."

Galinda blinked, "You mean that scary castle prison place, guarded by scary guards and scary magic?"

Elphaba nodded.  
"Well, bring it on. We're going to find that old Goat, you can count on it Elphie!"

Elphaba smiled as she heard Madame Morrible's heel clacking on the stone floor, on her way back into the room. The witches put the files back in order and sat in their seats, now determined to form a plan to rescue their former history teacher.

"I'm back, did you miss me, darlings? And, Miss Galinda, here is your new wand."

"Oh, that's ok, Madame, I figured out what I was doing wrong." Said Galinda sweetly.

Madame Morrible looked down at the wand she was holding, "So, you don't need this?"

Galinda shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

Morrible pursed her lips before setting the wand on the desk, "And I had to climb three sets of stairs, twice, for this." She grumbled to herself, "Alright, class dismissed then. Good job, Miss Galinda, for…perfecting your spell."

After being practically shoved out the door by their Shiztress, the two witches looked at each other, "So, what now?" Asked the pink one.

The green one smiled, "As Avaric would put it, it's time to call a super heroic superhero conference."

"Of awesomeness." Giggled Galinda as she handed Elphaba her cellphone.

With a nod, Elphaba took the sparkly pink contraption and dialed the S men.


End file.
